Tora Kouketsu
"For family and love, I continue on." - Tora History The Kouketsu clan was one of the subservant clans of the powerful Vilemia Clan back in the peak of Shengming De Yaolan. What used to be a powerful great clan on league with the Chishiki and Kuchiku, the Vilemia clan was the primary clan dedicated to bind the traditions of Tian Fa. Through ancient religious practice, they practiced century-based sacrifices as every century the Vilemia family would gather all of their subservant clans and their own and choose one to sacrifice to the Celestial Court. Sadly during the Kuchiku Rebellion the Vilemia were all but wiped out by the Kuchiku Clan. This resulted in the Kouketsu family also being exterminated and the two remaining Kouketsu moved to the Chishiki clan to regroup. Sadly during that time the Kuchiku won and all the Chishiki had to move to Oustomia where they gathered in the hidden city of Saishu. Within Saishu Tora and his elder brother Shisshi were devout and signed up as soldiers to fight once more for the glory of their motherland. Shisshi being the elder brother managed to join the warriors and rise in the ranks unlike Tora who only managed to join the army a year before the Sacking of Jiyu. During the events of the Sacking of Jiyu and the surprise war declaration from Pyrrhia by Land Emperor Kestilian Kuchiku, the Cadmus and the wrathful Cataclysmic Dragon erupted the entire city in flames. Many soldiers in Jiyu were obliterated including Tora's Elder Brother, who was simply crushed when the Cadmus fell from the sky. Now the only remaining Kouketsu, Tora had no one to swear vengeance upon and all hope was lost for him. He could only continue on as a soldier of Jiyu in order to bring back his family name in honor of his fallen parents, brother, and ancestors. It wasn't until one fateful day that he was visiting Shisshi's grave did he meet Lime who noted he knew Shisshi. From then on Lime took him under his wing to teach him how to fight and to witness the world. Under Lime's tutelage he will once more bring back the Kouketsu family, and maybe one day get revenge. Appearance While in actuality Tora is a kitsune his human form remains pinkish in hue. Similar to Sakura Petals he adorns himself in a black overcoat with a white militaristic suit. His kitsune form on the other hand would be similar to that of a white kitsune, white fur similar to his elder brother he shares a lot of similarities. Personality Tora is a zealous individual, he's honor-bound and has an enormous amount of faith in his allies and friends. Those that fight the battlefield with him would be life-long companions that he'd be willing to die for in a moment's notice. He's also incredibly curious and mischievous, a playful fellow like many kitsune he enjoys tricks and comedy and baser instincts like the rest of his kind. Friends Lime - A mentor and teacher, the human merchant has lead Tora and continues to guide him. Schnee Dal'Ttagi - Another mentor but more like an onee-san of sorts, while she remains professional at all times from what he could tell, she goes out of her way to train him and provide him confidence when he's feeling down. Enemies The Kuchiku Clan especially Kestilian Kuchiku (although he's dead) - murderer of the many Chishiki in Jiyu during the Sacking of Jiyu, Tora lost many friends including the only remaining family member during that event. He has sworn revenge although has no means to carry it out as Kestilian is dead. And while the Kuchiku clan is no longer geassed, he hasn't sworn vengeance against the Kuchiku but against the Oni that took over. Aspirations He aims to be strong and to rebuild his dead clan, as the only remaining Kouketsu he has a duty and a responsibility. Though he also is grateful to Lime for aiding him.